spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie
'Zombie '''is the fourty-fifth episode of Leader Plankton! and the the thirtieth and final episode of Season 2. The previous episode is Twina Testing and the next is Ghostly Plankton. Plot After Leader Plankton witnesses a kid fall off a cliff he begins to think the kid has turned into a zombie and is after him because he did nothing about it. Characters *Leader Plankton *Timmy (fish) *Angry Moms *Musical Squid Story Leader Plankton was walking along when he saw a little kid skipping. "Oh, my name's Timmy! My name's Timmy! And I am skipping! Skipping! Skipping over a cliif! Skipping over a cliff! Skipping over a-" he sang as he skipped until he eventually fell off the cliff. Leader Plankton was suddenly in a chair eating popcorn. "Whoo! This is great! What could be more great than this? Wait, I know! If the kid dies! No, wait! If he dies and blood splatters everywhere! Now, that would be great!" he cheered. Leader Plankton soon felt three tiny drops of red liquid drop on top of his head. "Oh, come on! The (dolphin noise) kid split (dolphin noise) blood on my (dolphin noise) head!" shouted Leader Plankton when suddenly a mob of angry moms came. "I can't believe you let that kid die! You should've saved him!" shouted one of them. "Yeah, whatever," said Leader Plankton as he walked to Bucket of Evil. Later that night... *''SpongeBob: Bikini Bottom... where the algae's always greener. Or so it was, before the Infection struck and tore our lives apart, leaving the algae a blood-flecked brown, forever lined with the bodies of friends and foes alike. These days, it's all about survival of the fittest. Remain prepared at all costs, the less seriously you take life, the more horrors will come your path. (The camera jarringly pans to the ground, showing a green, arthropodous, larger-than-normal insect with unsettlingly large fangs pacing towards a female fish sitting on a park bench, scanning through her purse) This is the bite that started it all, shaped what life would come to be. (The insect extraordinarily leaps at the fish, jaws spread wide, and latches onto her arm. As she yells, SpongeBob continues his monologue.) Bikini Bottom back then, (the scene fast-forwards to show a deserted, burning street with zombies trudging through the scenery) Bikini Bottom now. Sad how such a developed civilization went to waste so quickly. You know, I'm feeling nostalgic today. How about I tell my story like it is, from the very start? This is my life, my struggle, my cry for help in a silent world. Leader Plankton's eyes widened in fear. He looked at the window which the wind then started to blow open. Tons of zombie hands started coming in through the window. Leader Plankton tried to run away but it was too late! One of the zombie hands had caught him. He tried to escape but it was no use. The zombies were going to rip him to shreds. But then he realized it was just a plant. Leader Plankton freed himself when suddenly Timmy (fish) crashed in all green. Leader Plankton quickly got out on of his weapons and pointed it at him. "This'll kill you!" shouted Leader Plankton and he facepalmed. "No, what am I thinking? I can't kill a zombie! It's already dead!" said Leader Plankton as he threw his weapon to the ground breaking it. Timmy came closer and closer. "Oh no. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? That's it! I'll use to painless killing device to kill myself! Than, the zombie can't hurt me anymore!" exclaimed Leader Plankton as he pointed the ray up to his head. He then shot himself. Timmy's eyes widened. Leader Plankton's spirit floated out of his body. He was now a ghost. Leader Plankton stared at his body for a while and then looked at Timmy. "Ha! I'm a ghost now! Now, you can't hurt me!" Leader Plankton bragged as he floated in the air. Suddenly, Musical Squid walked in carrying a bucket full of water. "Where'd you want me to put this bucket of water?" Musical Squid asked dully as he slipped on a banana peal spilling all the water on Timmy causing the green paint to come off. "Oh, darn it. Wait, Leader Plankton? Is that you? Are you dead now?" Musical Squid asked confused. "Yes, I committed suicide," said Leader Plankton. "...Why did you commit suicide?" asked Squidward still confused. "Well, you see I thought this kid was a zombie and that he would murder me in a very painful way so I just killed myself painlessly to prevent the pain!" explained Leader Plankton. "Okay..?" Musical Squid said as he got up on his tentacles. "WHOO! I got Leader Plankton to commit suicide! Momma will be so proud!" exclaimed Timmy as he skipped out of the house. Musical Squid looked at Leader Plankton. "So...what are we gonna do now?" he asked. "I don't know. Watch SpongeBob: Infection?" Leader Plankton suggested. "Sure!" replied Musical Squid and they rushed over to the TV and turned it on. Trivia *It is revealed both Leader Plankton and Musical Squid are fans of SpongeBob: Infection. *This is the first episode where Timmy has a major role.